(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massage shoes, more particularly to a type of massage shoes capable of applying a low-frequency electromagnetic wave massage to the sole of a foot or other foot portions enclosed in a shoe of this type.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A pair of shoes of the prior art, such as slippers, sandals, sneakers, leather shoes, mountaineering boots and informal shoes, has a single effect of enclosing and protecting foots. The shoes cannot provide a function of enhancing blood circulation for the enclosed foots. The massage shoes of the prior art are usually provided with a plurality of granules or magnets, mounted on the shoe soles, for a massage effect through direct contact. However, the massage shoes of this type would cause discomfort to a user and therefore are not practical.
The current known prior arts about massage control are for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,771B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,353 which discloses the control with periodic massaging effect. Further U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,528 discloses a massage trousers with conductive sheets.